Horcruxes hearts and handfuls
by AD1705
Summary: Continuation from book 6 so obviously book 6 SPOILERS. coupling hpgw, rwhg, various others rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Hermione's helping hand

_This is my first fan fic ever so I hope it's not too bad! If it is please be brutally honest in your review!_

_Thanks _

_Alice xxxx_

* * *

Harry lay on his bed in the dark. He had been staring at the same spot on the ceiling for about an hour. How could everything have gone so wrong after being so right? How was it fair that he had had such a life of despair and then when his life finally began to get better it crashed to its lowest point yet? He was back at the Dursley's, the closet things he had ever had to parents had both been taken from him and to top it all off he couldn't be with the girl he was in love with. Why did this have to happen to him? 

As he heard the church clock chime to 2am he heard another sound. A very familiar sound to him. It was the sound of Hedwig, his owl, returning from a nights hunting. He didn't bother to get up; he knew she would be fine. But she flew over to him and pecked him hard on the arm causing him to gasp in pain.

"What... oh you have a letter for me. You know you could peck a little lighter, my arm hurts now!"

He took the letter attached to her leg and she flew off into the night.

Harry opened the letter and immediately recognised the untidy scrawl of his best friend Ron. He opened the letter, it read;

_Harry,_

_How long are you going to hide at you uncles? I thought we were going horcrux hunting! Hermione has already arrived at my house and we are just waiting for you now. One of us will be apparating to see you tonight at 2:30am. I thought we should warn you first so we didn't scare you._

_See you soon._

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny has been hiding in her room since we got back from school. When you get here I think you need to talk things over with her._

Harry stared at the last piece of the letter his eyes starting to sting. He couldn't cry now, not if Ron was about to arrive. If Ron was about to turn up he should put away the pictures he had of Ginny in his room. He knew it was stupid having her picture out, and he knew that he had to get over her if he was going to be able to concentrate properly on his mission, but he couldn't bear to put them away. He needed her around him and if he couldn't have her in person the pictures would have to do.

A familiar popping sound in the hall signalled that Ron had just apparated. Harry opened the door to tell him not to wake his uncle.

"Ron, be qui-… Hermione! I thought Ron was coming."

"He was going to but he went to bed early and I couldn't wake him up so I thought I'd come to get you. I wanted to talk to you on my own anyway so it works out better."

"Ok. What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry said. Although he knew what was coming.

"Ginny" Hermione said simply.

"I knew you were going to say that. What am I supposed to do about her? I hate that we can't be together, but I can't bare the thought of her getting hurt and it being my fault. I love her too damn much."

"That's the whole problem. She doesn't think that you ever loved her. She thinks you just used her to fill a gap. Sh-"

"FILL A GAP? How can she think that? I loved her. I STILL do love her!"

"I know that. She just needs to know it. You have to tell her."

"I can't. If I tell her that then all the feelings I've been trying to lock away will come back to the surface and I won't be able to let her go. I nee-"

"You have to find a way Harry. I'm not arguing with you now! Ron wants you to come to the house tonight. He doesn't want to hear any excuses. We have booked you a seat on the knight bus. We didn't think it would be a good idea if you apparated as you aren't of age yet. The bus will be here in… 30 minutes. That'll give you time to pack. I've got to go now. I'll see you soon. Stay safe Harry."

Before Harry could say goodbye she had apparated back to the burrow.

Harry had little time to think about what Hermione had said about Ginny. He knew that he loved her but he couldn't bring all that emotion back up again. It was too hard for him.

He had no time to dwell on this now. He had to pack his trunk.

25 minutes later Harry had written a note to the Dursley's and was sitting on the curb outside 4 Privet Drive. A thought hit him. He never had to come back here again. He had done what he had promised to Dumbledore. He had returned one last time and now he was leaving, forever. Before he had much time to dwell on this a loud bang signalled the arrival of the knight bus. The 3 storied bright purple bus drove up and the door opened.

½ an hour later the knight bus pulled up outside the burrow. Harry stepped out feeling rather ill but very happy to be back home, at the burrow.

He Walked quietly to the house as he didn't want to wake anyone. But to his shock as he walked into the kitchen Ginny was standing there waiting for him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! please review it! thanx! i really want to know what people think about it! be brutally honest! _

_not sure how long people like chapters to be so can you tell me if its long enough/too long or what? thanx._

_luv to all!_

_Alice xxxx_


	2. mistakes after midnight

_Hi guys! thanx for the reviews. i really would liek some more that would be great! i like to see what people think of my work. if you have any critisisms please make them creative! thanx!_

_love to all!_

_Alice xxxx_

* * *

"Ginny"

"Harry"

"Hi, listen we need to talk. Hermione told me how your feeling and to be honest I'm not sure what I've done to make you feel that way."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words. Harry realised that she didn't know what to say so he carried on.

"She said you felt like I never loved you. Well that's just not true! I don't know why I only realised last year that I was in love with you, that's just the way things go, but since then I have never stopped loving you. Not for one moment. And it kills me that you think that. I love you Ginny. I love you and there's nothing that will ever change that. Ever!"

Ginny's eyes were shining with tears. It killed Harry to see her like this. Finally she broke her silence.

"It's just that, I've never loved anyone before and it hurt me to think that you didn't feel the same about me. I knew you did love me but when you told me we couldn't see each other anymore I just thought that maybe you had only been using me to fill some kind of gap. A hole that maybe… Sirius had left."

"Sirius?"

"Yes. I hadn't seen you as happy as you were when he was alive until we started going out. So it made me feel that maybe I was just filler."

The tears were now running down her face.

"Ginny I love you. LOVE you. Yes I loved Sirius too but that was a totally different love. I loved him as a father. I love you as a girlfriend a beautiful understanding intelligent girlfriend who I want to spend as much time as possible with. But I can't! I can't risk you getting hurt by Voldemort I need to know that you will be ok.

"I will be! You don't need to protect me so much. I can take care of myself I'm not a little girl anymore."

With this she ran out of the kitchen and out of the back door. Harry stared after her for a few seconds his heart fighting with his brain. His brain trying to stop him doing what he was about to do, but it was too weak. He gave into his heart and ran after her. He found her sat against the old beach tree in the back yard still crying. She didn't see him coming but as soon as her reached her he pulled her up till she was standing.

"Ha-"

Before she could finish his name he had embraced her in a passionate kiss. The world melted away around his ears. He had no troubles anymore. No worries about Voldemort, about finding the Horcruxes about the fact that he was putting her in danger just by being there. All that mattered was her. Her soft skin, the taste of her kiss, her supple body and the fact that he loved her more than he could remember loving anyone in his whole life. As he pulled away he could feel her trembling.

"Harry. What was that for?"

"Because I love you. And I need you to know that."

"I do know that Harry. I know now that I was being silly thinking otherwise."

"Yes you were. Please Ginny tell me that you know that I love you whatever I do or whatever I say."

"I do Harry. I do"

"Good. Because you know what I'm going to say now don't you?"

"I do. I know that we can't be together. It's just so unfair! Why not? What if we keep it a secret? Even from Ron and Hermione"

"He has ways of finding out Ginny. He will find out, you know that. I know it's unfair and it kills me to have to say this, but we can't be together. It's just that way it is. I'm sorry."

After he said this Harry knew he had to leave or he would do something he would regret even more. When he got to Ron's rooms he hesitated. Had he done the right thing by Ginny? Had he just broken the poor girls' heart again? He wished he could be with her but he couldn't risk her getting hurt. He walked into Ron's room. A bed had already been made up for him. He didn't bother waking Ron. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He took off his glasses; fell back on his bed and, exhausted he fell straight asleep.

* * *

_As always pleae read and review!_

_Thanx!_

_love to all_

_Alice xxxx_


	3. Harry's happy hour

_hey guys! i was going to put up this chapter yesterday but the site was down! but its here now! Please give me some more reviews! i wasn't going to put this up untill i had some more but i got bored so i put it up anyway! enjoy!_

_Love to all_

_Alice xxxx_

* * *

'OI… wake up you lazy idiot.'

'What... what time is it?'

'It's nearly 1 o'clock!'

'Oh right. OK I'm up I'm up.'

'Good 'cos we need to talk about the Horcruxes and when we are leaving.'

'I'm not really in the mood. You told me I needed to talk to Ginny and I think I should sort that out first, before we do anything about the Horcruxes.'

'OK but we need to sort this out soon. I'll see you downstairs'

Ron left and shut the door behind him. Harry lay in his bed suddenly regretting what he had done last night. Was it just that most stupid thing he had ever done in his life? Had he just ruined any chance of ever getting over her? Was he going to regret loving her forever? He didn't have long to dwell on this as he heard Ron coming up the stairs again. He thought that he should get changed as Ron would probably be angry if e hadn't. He pulled off his PJ's and had just put on his underpants when the door opened.

'Wait a minute Ron I'm just coming.'

'OH, sorry I didn't realise you were still here.' It was Ginny.

There were a few moments of stunned silence. Harry stood there almost naked with just his underpants on, Ginny staring at him. His toned chest and muscled arms and his perfect face. He was all she wanted, all she had ever wanted since that first day on platform 9 ¾ in his first year.

'Ginny. Erm.'

'Don't bother saying it. I'll just go'

'No don't. Oh god Ginny I love you and I need you.'

'You said it yourself last night. We can't be together. It's too risky apparently.'

'I know what I said. But I had a dream last night. One of those like the ones I had the year before last. You know the prophecy. I saw me killing him, and you were beside me. You weren't hurt. Then we were happy, not just us, everyone. Everyone was fine.'

Ginny was smiling. Harry loved that smile, it made his heart melt. All he wanted was to hold her and touch her and kiss her. And now he could. Before she could utter another word he walked across the room, shut the door and took her in his arms.

'Ginny I want to be with you. There's nothing I want more. Please, please will you forgive me for ever thinking otherwise? I need you now and will always need you. From now until eternity.'

'Oh Harry I've been wishing you would say that all holiday.'

He kissed her. But this wasn't like any other kiss they had ever had before. His heart stopped beating for a second as he revelled in the intimacy. He had found his moment in time. He had found all he needed in life. He never needed anything, he didn't want this moment to end but he knew it would. As they kissed for longer and longer he suddenly realised that Ron was expecting him downstairs any moment. He broke off from Ginny.

'Sorry, I've got to get dressed and go to find Ron I'll see you later'

He dressed in a haze.. He was back with Ginny. He had seen himself defeating the dark lord and he was happy at last. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

He walked downstairs quietly, thinking how happy he was. he walked into the kitchen and saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It's not like he hadn't been waiting for this to happen for about 2 years, but it was still wierd to see it. his two best friends joined at the lips. 

'Harry, err... hi...erm... i have to go talk to Ginny, Bye!'

Hermione ran out of the room looking horrified.

'So, how long has this been going on for?'

'Not too long, only about 2 weeks. Look mate i was going to tell you but then i just couldn't find the time or the words.'

'Hey i don't mind. I've been waiting for it to happen for years.We were wondering how long it was going to take you.'

'Who's 'we'?'

'Oh, everyone. Fred will be happy, he put 10 galleons on you two getting together before your 7th year.'

'YOU BET ON US!'

'Well, yeah! God don't get moody with ME! it wasn't my idea!'

'Whatever. thats not what we need to talk about now. We need Hermione so we can discuss when we are going to leave. I'll go get her'

With that he apperated to go and get Hermione. Harry sat there feeling rather elated. he was back with the love of his life and his two best friends were finally together. a wedding was coming up and he NEVER had to go back to the Dursleys. He was happier than ever before. The only thing that could make him feel any happier was if he could just see or talk to Sirius. He had a sudden flash back of his first year where he found himself being chased by the caretaker and the potions master. He ran under his invisibility cloack untill he found himself facing a mirror. But it wasn't just himself he saw staring back at him, it was his parents and every other family member he had never seen. The mirror. That mirror could help him see his godfather again.

'You alright mate? you seem a bit dazed! day dreaming are we?'

'Oh hi Professer'

It was professer Lupin.

'What you here for?'

'I'm just here to see Molly about the repelling charms for the wedding. Moody would have come but his eye is playing up so he is in St. Mungo's. Anyway kid what were you thinking?'

'Oh it was nothing, stupid really. I was just wondering whether th-'

Then was cut off by Ron and Hermione apperating into the kitchen.

'Hi professor, how are you?'

'Fine thanks Hermione. Well i must be off. I'll see you all later Ron, Hermione, Harry.'

He walked out of the room and Ron and Hermione sat down around the kitchen table. The three of them sat there together for a few minutes, none of them knowing where to start or what to say. Eventually Hermione broke the silence and said;

'Hows the spell going Harry?'

* * *

_As always please read and review!_

_love to all_

_Alice xxxx_


	4. Ron's Rampage

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! i cant believe how many hits this story has got thanx loads! please if you do read it REVIEW IT! thanx!

luv Ally xxx

* * *

'Not very well, I can't get it to work. I've tried everything I can think of but it's still not working on more complex animals. I can only make it work on worms and slugs. Fat lot of use that's going to do Sirius.'

'Come on Harry there was never much hope in it working. I really think you should give up. I never thought it was a good idea in the first place. You're just going to be disappointed and it's going to keep eating away at you. If there was a spell for it somebody would have made it already. People have been trying for years; you're not going to find it in a few weeks.'

'Hermione's right mate, I hate to say it, but it's true'

'Yeah I know but I still wish I could find it. It's the only thing apart form the Horcruxes that I can think of.'

Hermione smirked.

'What?'

'You and Ginny are back together aren't you? … I've just been to see her and she's really happy. Can't think of anything that can make her happier than you'

'WHAT? I thought you said she would be in too much danger. You can't put my baby sister in danger like this. I can't believe you talked her into this.'

'What do you mean I talked HER into this? She's the one that forced me into it. Sh-'

'Oh yeah I bet you fought her really hard Harry.'

'Ro-'

'You know what Harry, save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want you putting Ginny in danger. We came down here to talk about when we were going to find the Horcruxes. But I don't want to anymore. I'm going to go and talk my imbecile of a sister out of being with YOU.'

With that he left the room slamming the door behind him.

'Well I didn't expect him to react like that Harry. I think it's great that you are back together. Ginny would be in danger anyway. He doesn't like being beaten and she beat him once, yes it was with your help but he won't accept that.'

'Thanks Hermione. I just can't cope with this right now. He needs to deal with it and we need to sort out what we are doing with the Horcruxes and FAST.'

He shouted the last words, his anger boiling up inside him and then he walked out of the room. Why did Ron have to be such a jerk sometimes? Yeah he is y best mate but he is such an idiot sometimes. Harry was so angry, he needed to see Ginny. He found her and before she could say anything he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

'What was that for?'

'Do I need an excuse?'

'Well no, but…'

'I just needed you'

He said as he kissed her neck and face. He wanted to explore all of her. He kissed her lips again and found his hands wondering around her body. He knew he shouldn't be doing this right here, in the hallway. Anyone could find them. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. Then said

'Come with me'

He took her by the hand and dragged her outside to the beach tree that he had spent most of last year in. he climbed to a small door in the trunk which he tapped with his wand and it opened.

'Come in here. I made this last year. You know when I wasn't talking to anyone? I thought it was a good idea. Hagrid showed me how to enlarge things and I put my own little spin on the spell so nobody can see that it is bigger from the outside.'

Ginny followed him through the small opening in the trunk. She had stepped into a wonderland. The, apparently tiny, tree trunk was huge. She had walked into a room no smaller than the great hall, with several doors leading off from the walls. She was astounded at how Harry could have made this on her own. Then she realised that he probably hadn't. They hadn't seen much of Sirius in the time Harry had described either. She suspected that they had made this hideaway together. She heard Harry close the door and this awakened her from her state of shock. Harry took her by the hand and walked her the length of the hall to a small door with a paper sign on it.

_Harry's secret room_

'I've been creating this room for you Ginny.'

He opened the door and all Ginny could see was pink. Pink was her favourite colour and this room was like a picture of her dreams. If she could have any room she wanted it would look like this. She turned and Harry took her in his arms. He closed the door with a kick and held her tightly.

'I love you Ginny Weasley.'

'I love you too Harry'

They kissed passionately as Harry moved Ginny, unintentionally, to the circular bed in the middle of the room………

* * *

Thought i'd leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger (yes its a VERY predictable one but its still a cliffhanger! HEHE)

Please read and review! thanx guys!

Luv Ally xxx


	5. the power of love

_i know this chapter is stupidly short, its really only half of the chapter. i just dont have enough time to write it all now. need to revise have exams on friday. ishould have th other half up by the end of the week. sorry its been so long since the last chapter. i've been in a show (the lion the witch and the wardrobe) so i havn't had much time! chapters should be up faster from now on! please read and review!_

_Luv to all!_

_Ally xxxx_

* * *

As Harry kissed Ginny his head filled with pictures of their time together during the previous year. He had been so happy he couldn't even remember why they had split up. His hands found the buttons on her blouse and hers found his. Soon they were both topless and Ginny wasn't stopping there. Surprised by her forwardness Harry followed her lead and undressed Ginny as she undressed him. They were lost in each other and loved every minutes of it. Their bodies began to move as one and as they finished together they realised that they were meant for each other.

They lay there in the room for what seemed like hours upon hours until Harry broke the silence and said;

'You do know that I love you don't you?'

'What a strange thing to say. Of course I do! And I love you too. Why?'

'I have to go away' Ginny made to talk but Harry cut across her. 'Me Ron and Hermione are going away. We have to find some things and... well… we won't be coming back to school this year. I know you won't like it but it's important and nothing you can say will change my mind. I have to go.'

He finished and waited for Ginny to reply. To argue, to cry, to make an acknowledgement of some kind. But she just sat there, silently still. She looked as though someone had put a stunner on her, but then she spoke, quietly and meaningfully as though each word had been thought through perfectly.

'I don't fully understand why you have to go but, if what you say id true, there is no point in me arguing with you and no point in me trying to persuade you to stay. So I will just say this; whatever it is you are going to do, be careful. Look after my brother and my best friend. But most of all look after you. I would die if anything happened to you. I want you. No, I need you, and I love, so don't leave me alone. Go and do what you have to do but make sure you come back for me.'

'Thanks Ginny'

'For what?'

'For understanding what I have to do.'

With that they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Again please read and review! and people that have reviewed before thanx for all being so nice! please could you akll make a follow up review so i can see if i'm going wrong anywhere! thanx! i love you all!_

_Luv to all!_

_Ally xxxx_


End file.
